


bellini brunch [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character(s) of Color, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "bellini brunch" by ElasticElla."Astrid checks her phone, a small line of worry between her brows. Oliver isn’t one to be late, the most conscientious of time in the family."
Relationships: Astrid Leong/Goh Peik Lin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Podfic Bingo





	bellini brunch [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bellini brunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243480) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



  
  
Cover art by: [silverandblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue)  


Length: 4:29  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bellini%20brunch.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bellini%20brunch%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology! Thanks to ElasticElla for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "femslash" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
